


House Warming Party

by legallyblindandrea



Series: It's you, you're all I see [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grantaire is scared of elevators, Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta gets a great house warming party, Jehan has Uggs and Grantaire is scared of the elevator. ** I've edited this and changed some things. **</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Warming Party

It’s snowing, there is ice on the ground and a chill in the air, people in so many layers they look like they belong in the North Pole and stillness to everything once the sun goes down and people go back to their homes or the bars they go to every night.

It’s nice and relaxing as Enjolras and Grantaire walk down the sidewalk, hands clasped together their breath visible in the air and a gift bag in Enjolras’s free hand and a bag of booze in Grantaire’s free one.

“Are you sure this is where they said to go, it looks like it’s still being worked on.” 

Enjolras asked as his grip on Grantaire’s hand grew tighter as he started to slip on some ice, Grantaire not letting him fall. 

“Yea, Musichetta texted me the info 3 times today alone, saying something about me forgetting and you with your head in a book, so yes I’m sure this is it.” 

Grantaire said looking at the building in front of them, the address running through his brain as he took in everything he could about the building and the texts he had received.

“Why did Musichetta text you so many times, did Bossuet lose his phone again?” 

Enjolras asked as they walked into the lobby, sighing as the warm air hit their frozen bodies and the door slammed shut behind them loud in the empty lobby. 

“Yea and Joly won’t touch his, he dropped it in the garbage and wiped it down with a sterile wipe and is letting it sit until tomorrow to make sure it’s clean.” 

Grantaire laughed and kicked his feet to get the snow off them, he loved Joly and everything he did and hoped he never changed.

He put his bag down and Enjolras did the same as he looked around and unzipped his coat rubbing his hands together. 

“We won’t tell Joly about putting the bags on the floor then of course” 

Grantaire said with a grin as Enjolras cracked his fingers then walked over to a wall where papers were taped to it telling people the times when the construction crew would be around and to not complain about the noise. 

Enjolras spied a neon orange paper telling residents not to let their dogs out without a leash and to clean up after them, he sighed shaking his head. 

”It’s sad when people have to be told in this day and age to clean up after their own pet.” 

Enjolras said before punching in the code Grantaire told him so they could get in the building and not spend all night in the lobby even if it was warmer then outside. 

“Bossuet said to show up for 8, it’s 8:25 now so we’re good, who needs to show up on time anyway that’s over rated.” 

Enjolras picked up both bags and watched Grantaire as he walked through the now open door, Grantaire’s hands still clasped together trying to get the heat back in them.

“Sorry again, I didn’t think I would actually get stuck in the closet…by the way we need to tell the landlord about that and he needs to get the door fixed that’s dangerous.” 

Grantaire said taking off his hat and putting it in his left coat pocket then taking his bag from Enjolras’s hand.  
“I’ll just tell Bossuet that some of his luck rubbed off on you, that should make his day and at least try and explain a bit why we are late.” 

Enjolras said smiling as he dragged Grantaire by the coat sleeve towards the row of elevators that were still shiny and new like everything else they saw.

“Don’t worry, it’s alright I’m here.” 

“It’s just an elevator.” 

Grantaire said trying to hide his fear with a laugh, he was very glad that Enjolras didn’t make fun of him about his fear of elevators and he just held his hand if they were alone or with their friends; which he did now letting Grantaire slide his hand into his.

Enjolras nodded his head not saying anything as they got on the first one that opened and he pushed the button for the 8th floor, Grantaire shutting his eyes and mumbling to himself that he needed a stiff drink after this. 

Enjolras had just un-zipped his coat and his gloves and hat were placed in his pockets as well, Grantaire forgetting his gloves at home, as they walked from the elevator and headed down the hall.

“Nice place.” 

Grantaire said letting out a low whistle as he took in the hallway, new carpet, freshly painted walls and some nice paintings on the wall, he was sure they had passed Salvador Dali’s, ‘Sacrament of the Last Supper’ as they walked away from the elevators towards apartment 804.

“I guess it’s just some of the outside deco that they are still working on” 

Enjolras said as he took looked around dropping Grantaire’s hand to knock on the door and was going to knock for a third time when Musichetta opened the door and stepped back to let them in.

“I hope at least it was a good book you were reading.”

She said hands on her hips as she waited to hear what they would both say, for all she knew they had been in bed and let time get away from them; that’s happened to her, Joly and Bossuet many times but she wouldn’t let them know that. 

“Nope it was my fault this time, turns out you can get stuck in a closet for 20 minutes and need to break the handle to get out.” 

Grantaire smiled and she laughed as she took the bags from their hands shaking her head, they kicked off their shoes onto the mat to the right of the door and hung up their coats.

“Nice…that must have been something, you should of filmed it Enjolras” 

She laughed as she walked into the kitchen and they headed on down the hallway to the living room, she did believe that story because she had trouble opening the closet in her old apartment so she figured she wasn’t alone in having crappy door handles. 

“Don’t worry, Jehan isn’t here yet either! Feuilly had to go get him, he was at the Jardin des Plantes and lost track of time. I came from work or I would have been with him and he would have been here on time.” 

Courfeyrac said stepping into the living room from room off to the side he had been looking at, they peeked in and saw it was a spare bedroom turned into a clothing studio for Musichetta.

A few sewing machines were on a table, papers, sketch books and pencils littered the room, a couch held many different colours and textures of fabrics and two different size mannequins stood at the back wall, one bare and the other had a corset and a high waisted skirt pinned to it.

“I told you this colour would look good against the fabric you had laying about.”

Grantaire said loudly so Musichetta would hear him as he and Enjolras looked about the room, he had used a shade like this in his art class for his painting for his final exam 3 days ago and loved it to bits.

“We figured make it into a work studio instead of just leaving it empty or using it for storage and I’m glad we did, ‘Chetta’s really happy she went back to school this year and she’s been thinking about opening her own shop or just selling right from home. She makes great clothes even if I am bias.”

Bossuet said as they moved back into the living room, it was large enough for all of them not to feel squished and it was bright with the overhead lights turned on.

“Hey we’re back, I found him very easily since the park was almost empty.” 

Feuilly called out as they walked into the apartment, Jehan waving with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry!” 

He said not even bothering to say anything else before passing a bag to Musichetta who had reappeared from the kitchen, kicking off his Ugg boots, and they were the ugliest things Musichetta has ever seen before following her and Feuilly to the living room to join the others.

“Grantaire! I saw a painting in the hall coming in from the parking lot, it was Renoir’s A Girl with a Watering Can! I just finished a course about him last week” 

Feuilly said spotting Grantaire by the table getting himself a drink and seeing the others holding cups or just talking.

“I saw Dali’s Sacrament of the Last Supper as well, you think once things settle down in a few weeks they are going to take them down and put up tacky mirrors?”

Grantaire asked picking up his own glass and taking a drink of the wine in it, he’d have a glass and then move on to whiskey or vodka whatever he felt like when he moved back to the table.

“This is the best house warming party I’ve ever had. I’ve got my boys, my friends, a working heater and booze what more could a woman ask for!” 

Musichetta said putting an arm around Bossuet and Joly’s shoulders laughing as she kissed them both on the cheek then took the glass of wine that Bahorel had just poured for her.

“Courfeyrac you get your feet off my new coffee table and use a coaster!” 

She said over the music that had just gotten louder as Grantaire, sitting in one of the armchairs by the window and pulled Enjolras onto his lap, his glass never spilling any liquid as he did so.

“Gee a working heater I am jealous” 

He said kissing Enjolras just behind his right ear making the blond laugh. 

“Yes but you love the fact that we just get to cuddle together since the heat doesn’t work and I know you bought a heater 2 weeks ago that you seldom turn on for that fact.” 

Grantaire laughed and nodded “you are right my good man” he said taking a drink from his glass, his other hand around Enjolras’s waist.

“Any excuse to be as close to you as I can get is a good one and we both know I’m never not going to find one.” 

Grantaire said putting his glass on the coaster on the side table then wrapping both his arms around Enjolras, who leaned back into him and turned his head to give him access to kiss him.

“I think we should go be social now” Enjolras said after pulling from their kiss making Grantaire laugh, it was still funny hearing Enjolras be the one to bring that up even after all this time dating. 

“After all this their party…” he kissed Grantaire again and closed his eyes resting his head against Grantaire’s forehead for a few seconds before pulling away and getting off his lap.

“Joly show me the view from up here since you got me in that death trap of an elevator I want a good view for it!”   
Grantaire called out nodding towards the balcony as he stood and knew others would follow them to look out even if they had already seen it. 

“Don’t worry we won’t go out there for long I froze walking here so I’m not going to freeze again until I have to walk home thank you very much.” 

He said walking over to the table to pour himself something else and deciding on vodka and mixing it with some Pepsi that was sitting on the table as well.

“Ok but let me get my coat if I go out there like this I could catch-“ 

Musichetta quickly caught Joly’s lips with her’s as she turned. 

“Go on, you won’t catch anything and if you do I’ll nurse you back to health.” 

She said pulling back from his mouth enough to talk while pulling the zipper up all the way on his sweater before kissing him again.

She looked around the room after Grantaire, Enjolras, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Feuilly and Joly walked out onto the balcony, yep this was the best house warming party she’s ever had, she hopes they don’t move again for the next 100 years or so because she’s happy where they are now, she wouldn’t change anything for all the Euros in Europe.

**Author's Note:**

> Salvador Dali, Sacrament of the Last Supper (1955)  
> Jardin des Plantes is the main botanical garden in France  
> Pierre-Auguste Renoir, A Girl with a Watering Can (1876)


End file.
